


Hermitcraft Whumpshots

by iwant_todie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Electrocution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: Just a bunch of whump one shots featuring minecraft youtubers (main focus on hermitcraft, others appear at my discretion)Please be mindful of the tags, as there will be more added as chapters are uploadedthe blog this is linked to is NOT my main that i link to in my other stories, but https://hermit-whump.tumblr.com/ which is dedicated to whump.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 225





	1. Watchers - pt 1

The hermits stand together in the shopping district, covered in blood and mud. False holds onto her stomach, blood oozing out from her gut and mouth and she struggles to both stand and hold her sword. Doc lies on the ground, his prosthetic arm lays broken a meter away from him. Iskall holds their eye in their hands, redstone leaking out of the socket where the diamond should lie. Stress and Zedaph try to reach as many people as possible, to heal and to help. No one is left un injured, some sport broken arms or legs, some boast stab wounds. Some, like Etho, Scar and Cub, simply drained themselves of their magic during the fight.

Whatever made them think that they could defeat a watcher? Especially one that had a clear prize in mind.

Grian stands behind everyone, trying to pull Xisuma out from the collapsed shop, looky looky at my booky. Xisuma groans in pain, not fully awake. Grian forces himself to focus on getting the admin out, on making sure that no one will die on this day. It’s futile. It  _ works _ , distracting him from the screams of the hermits as the watcher approaches. He continues to try and pull Xisuma out from under the shop, even as Mumbo screams at him to run.

Xisuma opens his eyes, his helmet cracked and visor broken. Grian watches Xisuma’s eyes widen in fear as a hand wraps around his mouth and an arm around his gut. And without a struggle, Grian is forced from hermitcraft.

\---

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” The watcher taunts, the watcher mask that rested on his face resting on a box. “You didn’t even fight back.”

“Let me go, Sam.” Grian says, glaring at the watcher. “What do you want from me?”

“The watchers have missed you.  _ I’ve _ missed you. You left us, Grian. You’re not going to get away with that.”

“Kidnapping me isn’t going to undo what you’ve done.” Grian spits. “It won’t bring Taurtis back.”

“I don’t want to bring him back.” Sam smiles, making Grian pause. “I want you to suffer. You didn’t just abandon me, Grian. You  _ betrayed the watchers _ . That’s high treason. You’re lucky to be alive right now.”

“At least I’m not a murderer.”

“But you’ve killed before.” Sam smiles, a look in his eyes that makes Grian’s heart stop in his chest. “And you’ll kill again, if we have anything to say about it.”

“You’ll never break me.” Grian growls. “I won’t kill. I wont kill my friends.”

“We don’t want to make you kill them,” Sam’s smile only grows wider. “But by all means, tell me how you won’t break. You’re screams will only be more music to my ears.”

\---

Blood runs down Grian’s back, his red jumper torn to shreds on his back. He hasn’t scream once, not even as Sam whipped him. No, Grian prides himself in not screaming. Not breaking. He’s strong. He won’t break, not for some bunny bitch who’s on a power trip. Sam just surprised the hermits - that’s all. He won’t win when they come for him. Sam will lose. He has to.

Grian doesn’t know what he’ll do if Sam doesn’t lose.

A hand yanks at his hair, forcing Grian’s head up from the ground. Grian’s eyes meet Sam’s, and the watcher spits on Grian’s face, growling under his breath.

“They aren’t coming for you. I don’t know why you’d hold out for them.” Sam mutters, pushing Grian’s head down, and Grian’s head bounces off the stone floor. “They’ve probably been waiting to get rid of you since you joined them.”

Sam leave’s Grian’s room, and Grian curls into a ball on the floor, shaking with sobs. The hermits wouldn’t leave him now. They wouldn’t let the watcher’s have  _ any _ of them. They’re his friends.

Why does it feel like Sam is telling him the truth?

\---

He’s thrown against the wall, waking with a scream. He’s exhausted, a foot on his chest serving as the only warning against moving. Not that he could - too tired, too much pain. Excuses for why he doesn’t struggle against Sam plague his mind, and all Grian wants to do is sleep.

Except this watcher isn’t Sam.

This one wears a mask - standard watcher issue, a symbol on the front that covers the eyes and mouth, nothing else on it - and a dark purple cloak. Grian spies a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind the mask, and notices with sorrow that this watcher is new - quite possibly from one of the latest intakes. A child, most likely no more than 17. Too new to be alone - another stands in the doorway - but he’s been here for long enough to be allowed into this room. With a traitor.

Maybe the watchers finally want him gone.

“What’s your name?” Grian asks the boy quietly, sympathy in his eyes. He remembers the first time he and Taurtis were forced to interrogate someone. Netty. She got him out, maybe he can help her legacy and get these two boys out.

"ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ|| ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ⊣╎⍊ᒷ ⍑╎ᒲ ||𝙹⚍∷ リᔑᒲᒷ" The other says "∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷリℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹∴ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣╎⍊ᒷ ⍑╎ᒲ 𝙹⚍∷ リᔑᒲᒷᓭ."

"╎ ∴ᔑᓭリ'ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹! ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᒲᒷ ⎓𝙹∷, ᔑ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ ?" The other snaps back. “ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹, ╎ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ∷𝙹⚍ʖꖎᒷ ᒷ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷”

Grian winces as he listens to them, recognising the names. They’re the two boys who went missing a few months ago - Wilbur had come to Hermitcraft himself begging for the hermits to look for them. Tommy and Tubbo. They’re just boys. Guilt eats at Grian’s chest, knowing that  _ whatever _ they went through was horrible, probably  _ worse _ than what Grian went through if they are under the watcher’s control after only a few months.

Though the watchers do control some form of time. They could have been here for  _ years _ because of the bastards.

“I just want to help you two.” Grian says, a sword appearing under his throat. “Wilbur came looking for you both. He was so worried. Let me help you.”

“Wilbur ╎ᓭ ꖎ 𝙹 𝙹 ꖌ ╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ⚍ᓭ?” Tommy mumbles

"ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓭᔑ╎↸ ⍑ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ∴ᒷ ⍑ᔑ↸ ↸╎ᒷ↸." Tears spring into Tubbo’s eyes, and Grian feels the sword at his throat waver. 

"𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ↸╎↸." Grian mumbles to himself angrily, startling the two boys. The sword is pressed against his throat once more, and Grian can see sweat drip onto the handle.

"⍑𝙹∴ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍-”

" ̇/ᒷꖎᑑ⚍ᔑ. ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ リᔑᒲᒷ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ?” Grian fumbles over his old title, hating how he is forced to out himself as the  _ escapee _ , the  _ original traitor, Xelqua _ .

In reality, he’s the only watcher to escape who was allowed to survive escaping. A symbol of hope for recent intakes. A symbol of failure for the ones who let him go. A dangerous symbol of rebellion for the enforcers. A powerful pawn for propaganda for the Eagles. The  _ highest _ of higher ups.

He can only pray that Tommy and Tubbo aren’t going to turn into prey because of him.

\---

_ Crack _ . His foot.  _ Snap. _ His arm.  _ Pop. _ His fingers  _ Thud _ . A foot on his chest. Tears stream down his face, his voice hoarse from screaming. Something tangy is in his mouth, tasting of metal and salt. Blood. 

The red liquid is bright against the grey floor, shining as the bright lights hit it. Grian watches as it turns darker. He watches, almost as though he’s separated from his body, as Sam’s foot hits against his head, knocking him unconscious.

\---

“They aren’t coming for you.” Sam says, and Grian looks to the ground. He has to be strong. For Tommy and Tubbo, who stand by the door. He can’t let them know that he believes what Sam is saying. “Repeat it, Xelqua, or we start again. The hermits aren’t coming for you.”

“The hermits aren’t coming for you.” Grian snarks back, and he screams as the knife plunges back into his arm, right next to the last stab wound. “I. Repeated. It.”

“No, you disobeyed orders.” Sam brushes his hand through Grian’s hair, almost caringly. “If you really wanted this to end, you would have said ‘me’ instead of ‘you’.”

“You told me not to lie.” Grian snarls.

“Oh please, the hermit’s can’t come for you.” Sam smiles, the knife dancing across Grian’s throat. “They’re dead. Just like Wilbur. Just like Fundy and Eret and Dream and George. They’re  _ all dead. _ ”

“ _ No! _ ” Tommy yells, and Tubbo reaches out to him, just missing him before Tommy’s on top of Sam, tears falling from under his mask. “Take it back! They aren’t dead, they  _ can’t _ be dead.”

“Tubbo, get the watchers.” Sam says evenly. Tubbo freezes in the doorway, tears falling from under his mask as well. Sam is most likely lying, but there’s no way to tell. “Tubbo, so help me, if you don’t get the watchers now you’ll  _ all _ be punished for this.”

“I won’t.” Tubbo’s shaking, and Grian sends him a smile, one that is supportive. One to conceal the sadness. “I won’t get them. You’re lying. They aren’t dead.”

“It’s a pity that you all will be punished for this.” Sam sighs, and with a flash the knife is in Tommy’s side, a scream ripping from his throat. “Should I start with Tommy, for  _ attacking _ a superior? Or you, Tubbo, for not following orders?” Tubbo shakes his head, pressing himself up against the doorframe. “So I should start with Grian then, for giving you both rebellious thoughts?”

Grian gulps, readying himself. He can’t scream. He can’t let them think that it’ll be painful. They need to be safe.

They’re both just  _ kids _ .

\---

Tommy is the first to disappear, the watchers coming in the night to take him. Grian and Tubbo both wake up to find a patch of blood where the sixteen year old once laid, and though both  _ want _ to believe that he’ll be fine, neither hold onto the hope too strongly. Tubbo suggests that Tommy is fine, just taking the final test to become a watcher, though that doesn’t make Grian relax, two scars resting on his back where the wings once laid. That test will decide if Tommy is predator or prey, and he will not be allowed to survive if he’s prey, already showing signs of rebellion.

Grian was the only predator to be rebellious though, so the hope he hold is far weaker than Tubbo’s hope.

Tubbo disappears in the day, or at least while both of them are awake, Sam coming into the cell and dragging him away, Grian trying to get to him even with a broken leg. The hope that Tubbo is alive still rests in his chest, but its dim, a fire fighting against rain. He doesn’t want to believe that Tubbo has died, but the test is rigorous, and that would be the only reason Sam took him without a word to Grian.

So Grian waits.

He waits for three days and nights, or at least three rounds of his sleep cycle, the lights never truly turning off in the room. He’s left alone, no food or water arriving in the room. Nothing leaves, and nothing enters.

It’s almost relaxing.

The fourth day arrives, and Grian is dizzy and tired from the lack of food and water. Sam opens the door, a tray in his hands. Mushroom soup, by the smell of it. Sam sits the tray down near Grian, standing back from him. Grian blinks, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

“Well, are you going to eat?” Sam asks, his voice clipped. “We’ve gotta keep you alive, you don’t exactly have anywhere to go with the hermits being dead.”

“They aren’t dead.” Grian mumbles, taking the soup with shaking hands. “They  _ can’t _ be dead.”

“Yes yes, Tommy and Tubbo said the same thing before.” Sam waves him off. “Prey, so naive. You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Grian looks down, taking small sips of the soup. Shame eats at his stomach, and sorrow eats at his mind. He’s a full feast for his emotions. He was a predator, he killed prey watchers, people from  _ his own _ intake even. 

Sam might have been the predator to kill Taurtis, but Grian’s hand’s are just as red as his.

“So they’re dead.” Grian says, his eyes darkening.

“Of course they are. They’re no purpose for rebellious prey, except to make an example of them for the other prey.” Sam shrugs, a bored expression on his face. 

“They were children.”

“You’ve killed younger,  _ executioner _ .” Sam smirks. “Let yourself get weak with the mortals, have you?”

“We’re not gods, Sam.” Grian points out. “We can die.”

“Ah yes.” Sam smiles, and Grian sways slightly, confusion on his face. “It’s finally kicking in.”

“Wha-” Grian’s head is filled with cotton, “What have you done to me?”

“Nothing you won’t sleep off. Let’s get your wings back onto you. I miss ripping off your feathers.”

\---


	2. Watchers - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of the new tags, tw in the end notes

“Wil, we’re going to get them back.” Dream says, sitting down next to Wilbur on the wall that borders l’manburg and the dreamsmp. “I promise, they will come back.”

“A Watcher came.” Wilbur mumbles, tears in his eyes. “He had rabbit ears. He left Tommy and Tubbo’s shirts. There was so much blood on them.”

Dream blinks a few times behind his mask, shocked. A watcher. A watcher came to  _ his _ server,  _ stole _ two children and returned to give back their shirts? He doesn’t want to believe it. Dream  _ can’t _ believe it, not until he realises what the rabbit ears mean.

Sam.

Sam shouldn’t have been able to get here, he shouldn’t have been able to  _ leave _ the watchers, he’s just an owl. Dream can’t wrap his head around it, trying to process what would have made the watchers decide that Tommy and Tubbo decide to kidnap them. They’re just kids, though they are talented.

“The next intake.” Dream realises out loud. “Oh  _ shit. _ ”

“Intake?” Wilbur asks, rubbing his face as Dream stands up. “Dream what are you saying?”

“I need to talk to someone.” Dream says, helping Wilbur up. “You should come with me, it’s about Tommy and Tubbo.”

\---

Grian screams as Sam slowly plucks a patch of feathers from his wings, the skin under them raw and bleeding. Sam laughs as he yanks out a handful of feathers, grabbing Grian’s face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Sam laughs as tears run down Grian’s cheeks, waving a few feathers in front of his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t have spoken back.” Sam pretends to sigh, wicked glee in his eyes and he drops Grian’s face, the hermit hitting the ground with a thump. “This wouldn’t have happened if you did.”

“I just wanted to know what happened to them.” Grian pleads, flinching as Sam turns around, glaring at him.

“You should know. You’re a falcon, you should know what happens to prey that fight back.” Sam’s glare turns to a smile. “You should remember, if you hadn't betrayed us, you would have been the one to kill them.”

Grian feels sick to the stomach, going pale as he realises that Sam isn’t lying. He would have killed Tubbo and Tommy if he hadn't left. If he hadn’t escaped. Pain blooms in his side as Sam kicks him, a cry escaping his lips no matter how hard he tried to hold it in.

\---

Wilbur follows Dream as he walks through a forest, cold air whipping him in the face. Dream doesn’t say anything, his sword drawn, though occasionally he looks back to make sure Wilbur’s still there.

Dream told Wilbur that it wasn’t dangerous.

A small house appears, made of cobble and sprucewood, with some smoke coming out of the top of the house. The windows have shutters over them, and potatoes grow in the yard behind the house.

“Wil, I need you to promise that no matter what happens, you  _ do not _ get involved. Not even if it looks like I will die.  _ Don’t get involved. _ ” Dream says, putting his hands on Wilbur’s shoulders.

“Dude chill.” Wilbur smiles, recognising the house. He moves in front of Dream, walking towards the door. “This is Techno’s place, why would he hurt us?”

Wilbur knocks on the door, tapping his foot impatiently as questions race through his mind. Why would Dream come to Techno after finding out that watchers broke into l’manburg and dreamsmp? Why isn’t Dream more worried about the watcher coming back, since he’s shown that he can do that? 

Techno’s face appears behind the door, covered by a pig’s mask. His hair is bright pink and wet, clearly a fresh dye, and he’s in a red hoodie and black pants. Wilbur smiles, suddenly realising that he doesn’t know what to say to Techno.

“Hey Wil, why are you here?” Techno asks quietly, confusion in his voice.

“Can we come in, Techno?” Dream asks. “I need to ask for a favour.”

“If this is a favour for you, why is Wil here?” Techno replies cleanly, evenly.

“I need to ask for a favour.” Dream repeats calmly, his voice as cold as the wind.

“What have you dragged Wilbur into?” Techno growls, a hand grabbing Wilbur’s arm. “I know you two were warring, our history doesn’t change that I’m his friend, so I  _ swear  _ if you’ve done something to him-”

“A watcher kidnapped Tommy and Tubbo.” Wilbur blurts out, trying to stop the argument. “It’s been like, eight weeks. They’re just  _ gone _ and we didn’t even know that it was a watcher until a few  _ days _ ago and Dream says he needs someone’s help and I don’t know what to do.”

“Shit.”

\---

“What are you doing to me?” Tubbo asks, his voice hoarse from screaming. Something is in the back of his mind, poking and prodding its way around. “Get out of my head!”

The watcher laughs, the mask on their face a bright white that gives Tubbo a headache. Purple magic swirls around them, and Tubbo shuts his eyes, trying to fight back. He doesn’t know what he’s fighting against, though. He doesn’t know  _ how _ to fight back.

“Don’t you feel tired?” The watcher asks, a fake sympathy in their voice. “Why don’t you close your eyes and sleep?”

Tubbo fights back. He doesn’t know why he bothers anymore, if not to spite the watchers. It hurts so much, tears filling his eyes as he tries to  _ will _ the magic away. He doesn’t want to become one of them. Not anymore. He just wants to go home. Wilbur and Dream and Fundy and George and Sapnap and Eret  _ can’t _ be dead. They just  _ can’t _ be. He has to have a home to go to, a place to escape to that won’t turn him away.

“Won’t it be easier to forget?” The watcher asks, and a scream tears itself from Tubbo’s throat. It hurts so much. Too much. He just wants to go home. He just wants to go home, why can’t he go home?

⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ, ╎ᓭリℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ?

The watcher’s mask has a splatter of blood on it. It’s his blood.

\---

Grian stares at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused as he listens to Sam move around him. At least, he thinks it’s Sam. No one else visits him, no one else bothers to visit a traitor. A terrorist. So he just stares at the ceiling, ignoring Sam as he walks around.

“You know, the one thing I miss about when you ripped off your wings was being able to whip you.” Sam says nonchalantly. As though it’s normal.

Maybe it is.

“Of course, I suppose I could whip you now. There’s nothing stopping me.” Sam moves Grian into a sitting up position. “But your wings do look so lovely.”

Sam yanks a group of feathers out, and Grian doesn’t scream. It still hurts, it still  _ burns _ as though his wing was set on fire. But he doesn’t scream. He’s too tired, he’s too used to the pain, he’s too defiant, whatever excuse he can use is good.

Sam gives a pleased hum, and pride fills Grian’s chest, though it shouldn’t. He  _ hates _ this, he  _ hates _ how he’s made Sam even slightly happy by not screaming.

It doesn’t matter, anyways. Sam wants him to be quiet, so he should be. If he fights back it’ll hurt more, if he screams it’ll get worse. He wants to be good. He wants Sam to leave, he wants Sam to stay.

It doesn’t matter, he just doesn’t want to be hurt.

Right?

“リ𝙹∴, ̇/ᒷꖎᑑ⚍ᔑ, ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ リᒷᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑ!¡ 𝙹 ꖎ 𝙹 ⊣╎ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᒷ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ, ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ?” Sam asks, the galactic falling off of his tongue as though it was his native language. “ᔑリᓭ∴ᒷ∷ ╎リ ⊣ᔑꖎᔑᓵℸ ̣ ╎ᓵ 𝙹∷ ╎ ' ꖎ ꖎ ᓵ ꖎ ╎!¡ ||𝙹⚍∷ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ”

“!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ” Grian begs, tears in his eyes. Sam laughs as one escapes his eyes, brushing it off of Grian’s cheek before the hermit can move. “!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ᓭᔑᒲ ╎ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣”

“ᓭᔑ|| ||𝙹⚍∷ᒷ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||” Sam smiles, the knife in his hand resting against Grian’s throat.

“╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||.” Grian breaks, curling up as he cries. “╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷|| ╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹 ᓭ𝙹∷∷|| ᓭᔑᒲ ╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||”

\---

“Where’s Grian!” The man yells as he walks into the town hall, the hermits watching him with their swords drawn. He wears a bright green jacket and blue pants, a white mask over his face. Another man follows him, dressed like a king though he sports a pig mask. False, Cub and Ren all look at eachother, anger and confusion on their faces. “I know you guys are in here, where is Grian?”

“Dream you sound like a serial killer.” The man in the pig mask notes, and Xisuma frowns at the name. He recognises it from somewhere. “Look, we just need to chat with him, Dream here’s dragged-”

“ _ I _ didn’t do anything!”

“It was  _ your _ server those two went missing from!”

“Hey guys,” Wilbur walks into the town hall from the outside, ignoring the protests from Dream and Techno. “Tommy and Tubbo have been kidnapped by watchers, and Dream and Techno think that Grian could help us. Sorry for them acting like murderers, I couldn’t convince them to be  _ civil. _ ”

“Grian’s gone.” Scar says, looking down from where he sits on the diamond throne, Xisuma hitting his arm as he says it, though the mayor ignore him. “He’s been gone for four weeks. A watcher took him. One with rabbit ears.”

\---

Tommy wraps his wings around himself, waiting for the order to practice flying. He has to behave, or he’ll never be allowed a moment alone again. How was he supposed to know he was going to survive that? He didn’t know that being a watcher meant that his poison tolerance went up.

The watcher nods at him, and Tommy stretches his wings, flapping them experimentally before he steps off the roof, falling before he pulls up, banking to the left. Two watchers follow behind him, swords resting by their sides. If he could just get  _ one _ , he could get out.

Tubbo and Grian are dead, after all. 

He doesn’t feel guilty about leaving their bodies behind, he doesn’t even know where the watchers keep bodies. Maybe they throw them into the void, Tommy thinks to himself, or maybe they eat them.

Tommy flies over the void, and for a brief second he wonders if the watchers would catch him if he let himself drop into the void. Maybe they would, and he wouldn’t be allowed to fly again. Maybe they wouldn’t and he’d die.

Or he’d escape when they leave to report him dead.

Tommy folds his wings in, and lets himself fall into the void.

\---

He can’t see, blind folded and led through halls. He doesn’t mind, though he can feel his back bleeding. Sam reopened a wound before he blind folded him, and Grian doesn’t care to ask for a bandage. He doesn’t deserve one, if a wound is getting reopened. He must have misbehaved somehow. He lets Sam lead him around, stumbling and bumping into things. 

He doesn’t say anything when he feels his feet get cut open by something sharp, or when he feels the reopened scar tear further open. He won’t make anything worse for himself. Maybe he can save any survivors if he stays quiet.

It doesn’t matter that he knows he’s the only survivor. It doesn’t matter that he’s the only one left.

Is it so bad to save himself?

When does it start being working for the watchers, and stop being protecting himself? When will he lose himself to the watchers? Grian doesn’t want to answer the questions, he doesn’t want to think about them. He’d rather be mindless, a puppet on strings. His brain just won’t  _ stop _ , he’s going to be hurt because of it.

He’d rather lose himself than be hurt.

So he stays silent, he doesn’t fight back. Not anymore. The pain isn’t worth it. 

\---

Tubbo walks behind the watcher, his hands behind his back. They say they’re going to give him a test. A test of loyalty, one he failed in the past. Tubbo won’t fail this one, he can’t. He is no traitor.

A voice screams in the back of his head, struggling for control against the magic. Two words, two words and that voice is gone, and he will be completely mindless. A good soldier for the watchers. One deserving of his rank. 

Tubbo walks into a cell where a man kneels, blonde hair bloody and red jumper in tatters on his body. He sports a pair of wings missing feathers, falcon wings. The same rank as he is. He wears a white blindfold, though his head looks to the ground. Blood pools on the floor beneath him, his breathing sharp, though he tries to muffle it. A wooden block is in front of him, and a sword rests in the hands of an owl with rabbit ears. The owl hands him the sword, pushing the traitor’s head onto the block, and Tubbo suddenly feels sick.

This will kill the man.

He’s been asked to kill someone. Someone that the voice in the back of his head  _ knows _ , someone he knows. Tubbo doesn’t want to, he has to, he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to know the man’s name, the traitor’s crimes, but he feels as though he already knows. That he knew the man before he was made a watcher.

_ Grian _ , thats what the voice calls him.  _ Grian _ .

“Tubbo, you know your orders.” The watcher besides him says, and Tubbo grasps the sword tighter. He doesn’t know what to do.

\---

Tommy stares towards the door, knowing that the second he sits up a watcher will be in his room to make sure he doesn’t try to kill himself again. He can’t believe they caught him. He can’t believe they didn’t let him die, why keep a pet that doesn’t want to move? That doesn’t want to live. He’s a waste of resources for them, why don’t they just let him sleep?

He doesn’t want to die, not completely. He wants to leave, but he won’t get out without dying. Grian might have been able to get out, be he won’t be able to. He doesn’t even know  _ how _ Grian escaped. Maybe Grian winged it, maybe he had help.

Maybe Tommy should just try.

Tommy slowly sits up, a watcher immediately in the room with him. They watch him intently as he stretches his wings slowly, like he only just woke up. Tommy slowly stretches, not watching the watcher in his room.

He’s going to get out.

He doesn’t care what it’ll take.

\---

Tubbo runs through the halls, holding onto Grian’s hand. The sword in his hand drips with blood, a deep purple that shouldn’t be the colour someone bleeds. He knows that if he doesn’t escape he will be killed. But he can’t kill Grian, not after everything Grian did to protect him and Tommy.

He races towards the portal room, practically dragging Grian behind him, when someone standing in the doorway throws him backwards.

Tommy helps him up, purple blood on his hands, and they race into the room, no time to talk. They don't ask questions about the blood, they don’t care about who the other had to kill to escape.

They run through the first portal they see, praying that the watchers wont find them as Grian destroys it behind them.

\---

“It’s all gone.” Tommy says, slowly walking through the dreamsmp. “Where is everyone?”

Grian doesn’t say anything. It’s been weeks since they escaped, hiding in the forests and waiting. Grian hasn’t said a word, not even humming. Tubbo walks towards L’manburg, the large walls feeling safe. As though the watcher’s wont be able to get them there.

“Why isn’t anyone here anymore?” Tommy’s eyes fill with tears as he tries to stop himself from having a breakdown. “Did they think that we died? Did  _ they _ die? They died, didn’t they, we’re never going to see them again and it’s all my fault I shouldn’t have-”

“Tommy, for the love of-” Tubbo takes a deep breath in, standing on the threshold between L’manburg and the dreamsmp. “It’s not your fault. Anything could have happened, but this isn’t your fault.”

Some bees fly towards the group, bouncing off Tubbo’s side. Tubbo smiles sadly, following the bees into L’manburg.

It looks exactly how they left it, the flag flying in the distance, the new drug van half built and ugly as it gets. Dirt placed haphazardly around. Some flowers sway in the breeze, dandelions and daisies.

It smells like dirt. It smells  _ bad _ , it smells as though no one’s cleaned it in  _ years _ .

It smells  _ safe _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Suicide, blood, torture, murder, violence, missing people


	3. Watchers - final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so this isn't finished however i completely forgot this because i got burnt out while writing it, and now im just publishing what i wrote because i don't remember any of this OR where i was going.
> 
> use this as inspiration or something because im not going anywhere with it. finish it yourself if you want (sorry thats rude im just tired ill edit this later)

“Do you feel up for talking today Grian?” Tubbo asks, waving as Grian leaves his room. They had built a little house in the woods near the L’manburg borders, far enough away to be able to hide if anyone comes for them, but close enough to see the walls.

Grian shakes his head, and Tubbo nods calmly. Grian hadn’t spoken much since they escaped, maybe thrice over the past three months. Once a month. Grian doesn’t hum to himself as he prepares to make some toast, though Tubbo notices that Tommy has started to again. He wonders, in the back of his mind, if either of them will return to ‘normal’.

Whatever normal was.

Tubbo yawns, stretching his back out. He wants to walk today, around where spawn is. They trapped spawn, and the trio knows that they need to check it every once in a while to see if anyone’s come back. Tubbo misses having a communicator, they wouldn’t have to leave the house if they had one.

“I’m going to check spawn today.” He announces, and Tommy and Grian’s heads snap to look at him, as though he’s crazy.

“Tubbo thats too dangerous.” Tommy says, worry in his voice. “What if a watcher is here?”

“What if Wilbur is?” Tubbo counters, and Tommy’s eyes flash with hurt, backing down. “We can’t keep living in fear, we have to make the move eventually. We said we’d stay here for one more week a month ago.”

“Tubbo,” Grian’s voice is rough from the lack of use, though it’s no louder than a whisper. “You don’t remember what happened there, what we all went through. It’s different for us, you have to understand.”

“I’d understand better if you just  _ told _ me!” Tubbo shouts, tears in his eyes. “Just tell me what happened besides ‘mind control’! Tell me why I have these wings, these  _ scars! _ ”

“Tubbo-” Tommy tries to walk over to him, tries to say something to him, but he closes his mouth, as though he doesn’t know what to say. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“Did you guys give me the scars?” Tubbo snaps, and Grian shakes his head, but Tommy looks at the ground. “Tommy, please say you didn’t.”

“You weren’t the only one under the watcher’s control. You’re just the only one here who forgot what happened.”

Tubbo feels sick, fear creeping into his mind and Grian gapes at Tommy. Grian mustn’t have known, then. Tubbo wants to leave, he wants to run. He can’t believe this. He  _ doesn’t _ want to believe it.

“Tubbo, I’m so sorry.” Tommy says, his eyes filled with tears. “I didn't want to, I  _ swear _ .”

And Tubbo runs. He runs through the door, running down paths and through houses until he crashes into Dream’s house, collapsing against the door. It doesn’t make sense, he can’t wrap his head around it. Tommy doesn’t talk about what happened to him, or to Grian. And now he’s telling him that he hurt- it doesn’t make any  _ sense _ . Tubbo wraps his wings around himself, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“You’re alive.” A voice, someone different. Someone from before. “Oh thank the gods, Tubbo you’re  _ alive _ .”

“Eret?” Tubbo looks up, his eyes meeting sunglasses. Eret takes them off, showing Tubbo his glowing white eyes. “You’re alive?”

“I only just got out, I came back to see if anyone else survived. I assume you’re the one you trapped spawn?” Eret’s voice is kind, sympathy in his eyes are he extend his hand for Tubbo to hold.

“To stop the watchers.”

“Watchers?” Eret frowns. “Why would watchers attack you? They don’t hurt people.”

“Tommy and Grian say they kidnaped us and hurt us.” Tubbo takes Eret’s hand, letting the man help him up.

“Tommy and Grian were the ones who killed everyone here, though.” Erets eyes go wide. “Tubbo, did they kidnap you?”

“I-” Tubbo frowns, trying to remember what happened, but coming up blank. “-I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“I have to get you outta here.” Eret looks terrified, throwing glances over his shoulder. “Tubbo, the watchers will make sure you’re okay, that we’re both okay. I  _ promise. _ But we have to go now.”

Tubbo nods, not sure what’s happening. Eret gives him a small smile, but something in his eyes unsettles Tubbo. Like he’s seen them before, and whatever Eret did to him was bad. Before Tubbo can pull away, Eret exposes giant eagles wings, pushing on his sunglasses and yanking Tubbo into the air. 

And Tubbo is pulled out of the Dreamsmp as Tommy and Grian scream behind him.

\---

“We need to go.” Tommy says, pacing around Dream’s house. “We need to go, the watchers are going to come back and kill us.”

Grian shakes as he stares out the window, trying to calm himself down. An eagle. A fucking  _ eagle _ took Tubbo. An eagle has  _ access  _ to the dreamsmp. Where could they go where an  _ eagle _ won’t be able to find them.

“Maybe to skywars?” Tommy mumbles to himself, and Grian frowns. “Meet with Techno, he’d help us.”

Grian shakes his head, not wanting anyone else to get involved. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Skywars is public, we can’t hide there. Maybe we could go to Hermitcraft?” Tommy suggests, walking towards his room. Grian follows him, watching as he throws clothes into a bag, tossing the bag over his shoulder. “Or even a different server, somewhere that we don’t know anyone.”

“Hermitcraft.” Grian’s voice hurts, and he rubs his throat hoping to make it better. “I need to know.”

“We can go there then.” Tommy nods. “Maybe someone will be there, besides that  _ bastard _ . How could he do that?”

\---

“Holy shit, they’re alive.” Xisuma says, staring at his communicator. 

“What are you talking about?” Stress asks, confusion in his eyes.

“I need someone to go to Grian’s base, someone else to go to spawn.” Xisuma shouts over the large group. Techno nods, leaving the room, and Dream and Stress soon follow, reaching for their communicators.

**_Grian has entered the server_ ** **_  
_ ** **_TommyInnit has entered the server_ **

\---

Tubbo sits in the corner of a room, watchers talking over him. He tries to understand, though the galactic goes too fast for him to properly decipher. Eret stands next to him, talking to the rabbit eared man with the owl wings. Tubbo doesn’t know what’s happening, though from the few words he understands he’s in trouble. Big trouble.

Eret sighs, putting his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder before he waves the watcher away. The rabbit eared watcher nods, leaving without another word. Eret kneels down to Tubbo’ hight, sympathy in his eyes.

“I need you to answer me honestly, what do you remember about when you were kidnapped?” Eret asks, purple magic glowing around his arms.

“I don’t know. Running?” It's a question, not a response, and both of them know that. “I remember running. I think I hurt someone too.” Eret sighs, gently grabbing Tubbo’s arm. 

“Tubbo, you’re in a  _ lot _ of trouble.” Eret sighs. “That owl that was talking to us, his name is Sam. He says that you stabbed him.”

“No! I wouldn’t, I swear!” Tubbo protests, his eyes wide. “I wouldn’t, I promise.”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Eret says, patting Tubbo on the head. “I can talk with him. He’ll train you for a bit, teach you what needs to be taught, and then you can come back and help me. He just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t do that again.”

Tubbo nods, agreeing. He doesn’t want to upset Eret anymore. Eret saved him.

\---

“Hello, Grian?” Grian freezes, struggling to remember where he put his rockets. Techno. Techno is here. “Grian, are you here?”

Grian stands still, shaking. He can’t believe that Techno’s here, in hermitcraft. He feels sick, how many people have fled to hermitcraft? How many hermits are still around? Did Sam kill anyone? He opens his mouth to talk, but only air moves past his mouth, his vocal chords to tired to make any noise besides a small gasp.

“Grian!” Techno says, his mask askew on his head. “Oh thank the gods you’re alright. How long have you been freed? Whatever you need, we can get it on the way to the bunker, just say the words and I’ll grab it.”

Grian winces at the words, though Techno doesn’t notice as he messes with Grian’s hair, smirking. Grian panics, not knowing why, and he jumps away as though struck by lightning, not wanting to be close to anyone. It’s been three months, he should be  _ over _ this by now.

Techno pulls his hand away, hurt on his face. He just nods, walking towards the exit of Grian’s mansion. Grian reluctantly follows, praying that Tommy is close by, or is at spawn. Grian hums to himself, trying to warm up his vocal chords to ask about Tommy.

“We need to get to the bunker.” Techno says, and Grian nods, following him.

They walk in silence, Grian occasionally looking around. Everything stayed the same. Nothing changed, yet everything did. The front steps of the mansion have cracks and weeds growing through them, and the blocks are lighter, sun bleached.

Everything large stayed the same, and yet its the little changes that hurt.

\---

“You’re a hawk.” Eret says, a sword resting at his side. Tubbo looks up, confused. He doesn’t understand what Eret is talking about. “It’s your jobs to watch over the experiments, and make sure that everything goes smoothly. Of course, you’re still a  _ child _ , and your memories have been stolen from you, so Sam will be training you when I can’t. Just the basic rules.” Eret smiles as Sam approaches Tubbo, a knife in his hands. 

“Now, what rules do you remember?” Sam asks, and Eret shoots him a look that Tubbo can’t read, a comment falling from his mouth too fast for Tubbo to understand the galactic.

“I-” Tubbo frowns, trying to pull up  _ any _ rule. “I don’t know?”

“Disappointing. Try harder.” Sam smiles as Eret leaves the room, throwing the knife towards Tubbo.

\---

“Tommy?” Dream says softly, Stress standing back with some potions ready. “Tommy, how are you?”

“You’re alive.” Tommy’s voice is quiet, shocked. “This isn’t real, this is an illusion again, isn’t it? I’m back with the watchers.” Tommy collapses into the sand, pulling his wings around himself as he shakes. “Please don’t hurt me, I’ll be good. I promise. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Oh love,” Stress walks towards him, trying not to gape at the large wings on his back. Kookaburra wings. “No one here is going to hurt you. It’s alright.”

“It’s okay Tommy.” Dream says, and he looks at Stress with panic. “Stress, I think we’re going to need help getting him back to the bunker.”

“Do you want me to message Iskall or Doc?” Stress asks. “Or even Xisuma. He could teleport us to him.”

“If he starts to calm down soon, don’t bother contacting anyone.” Dream bites the inside of his cheek, his eyebrows pressed against his mask. “But if he doesn’t start calming down, contact Xisuma? He’s got wings.” 

“Why would the watchers give him wings?” Stress asks, pulling on her shirt. “I mean, he’s just some kid that they kidnaped.”

“A watcher chose him for the last intake.” Dream says under his breath. “And probably Tubbo too.  _ Gods _ , they probably had someone in my smp if they chose him for the intake.”

“Could they be here?” Stress asks, her eyes wide.

“I don’t know.”

Tommy whimpers, shaking as Dream kneels down next to him. Pleas fall from Tommy’s mouth as Dream tries to brush Tommy’s hair out of his eyes. Dream sighs, nodding to Stress. Stress pulls out her communicator, and Tommy screams as they begin to teleport, finally looking up at Dream with glazed over eyes, fear being the only expression on them.

\---

“Sam!” Eret’s voice shatters the tension in the room, Tubbo bleeding out on the blackstone floor, the spear through his shoulder connecting him to the wall. “You’ve taken this too far. Out. Now.”

“Fine.” Sam yanks the spear out of Tubbo’s arm, Tubbo screaming as Sam leaves the room, growling under his breath. “It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.”

Eret shuts the door, locking it behind him as he walks up to Tubbo, false concern on his face. Tubbo yelps as Eret pushes against the wound, his eyes wide as he looks to the eagle. Eret smiles, lightly tapping Tubbo’s head.

“You should have followed the rule, Tubbo.” Eret sighs, summoning a bandage and some potions. “I’m not going to be here all the time to make sure you behave.”

“I’m sorry.” Tubbo murmurs, tears dripping down his face. “I’ll try harder, I promise.”

“You’d better. When we get back to the watcher’s they’ll expect you to not slip up again. Sam is just trying to help you.”

“I know.” Tubbo says. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Eret says, bringing a potion to Tubbo’s lips. “You’ve not only failed a simple order, broken a small rule, but now you’re wasting potions. These don’t grow on trees, you know.”

“Sorry.” Tubbo says, the potion making him dizzy. Eret smiles again, tapping his head.

“I know you are, but sorry just doesn’t fix it. Try harder or I’ll have to punish you, and we both know that’s not good for you.”

\---

“Grian!” The hermits shout, swamping the short hermit. Grian’s eyes widen, panic eating at him as he tries to smile. Techno steps away, trying to give him room, but Grian’s back hits the wall as he scans the room. There are so many people here.

“You’re alright, well, obviously you  _ aren’t _ alright but you’re alive and thats so good!” Iskall rambles, and Grian watches as Mumbo fights his way towards Grian. “Everything’s going to be alright now, you’re back. You’re home.”

And Grian breaks, crying for what feels like the first time in years.

None of them are safe.

\---

Nikki sits by Tommy’s side, Wilbur standing in the doorway. She watches as Wilbur tries, and fails, to gather the courage to talk to Tommy. As though Tommy is even present enough to hear him. 

“He’s going to be alright, you know this.” Nikki says, patting the seat next to her. “This is Tommy here, he’s going to be alright.”

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Wilbur says quietly, pacing in the room. “I know he’s going to get better, but he’s so different now.”

“He has a pair of wings and trauma.” Nikki points out. “No one would stay the same after what he was put through, but we need to treat him like normal if he asks us to. Treating him like glass won’t help him.”

“You heard what Dream said, though!” Wilbur’s voice raises slightly. “He said that Tommy thought that he was a watcher! An illusion.”

“Dream  _ was _ a watcher. He’s an exwatcher now. Tommy could probably sense that.” Nikki’s voice also raises, and she stands. “We can’t just act as though he’s a stranger. This is  _ Tommy _ . We have to see what  _ he _ needs before worrying about other things.”

“Sounds like Mum and Dad are going through a divorce in here.” Fundy says, carrying in a tray of hot food. “TFC sent me in with this for you three, is he showing any signs of waking up?”

“No.” Nikki sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “And this  _ fool _ keeps worrying about things that might not even happen.”

“I’m not a fool, Nikki. I just don’t want him to be constantly scared all the time!”

“And treating him like glass is going to solve that.”

“Alright you two,” the fox hybrid sighs, moving in between the pair, “both of you need to calm down, I’d suggest you both go for a walk.”

Nikki walks out of the room, and Wilbur follows her, pausing in the doorframe and turning back to see Tommy’s eyes open, finally clear.

\---

Tubbo’s back hits the wall, Sam’s knife on his neck. Sam grabs his shirt, bunching it up in his fist and pulling Tubbo closer to him, the knife cutting into Tubbo’s neck. The wound isn’t deep, it isn’t even long, but it bleeds as though it was the sole wound in a crime scene. 

“I didn’t break any of your rules!” Tubbo protests. “You need help, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Why would I need help?” Sam asks, smiling. “When I could slit your throat right here? You know, it’s  _ rude _ to talk to your superiors like that.”

“You have a knife to my throat!” Tubbo yells, Sam pressing the knife closer to him. “And I haven’t done  _ anything! _ ” 

“Why would that matter?” Sam asks. “You’ve been wasting our resources, I bet you haven’t even practiced what I’ve taught you.”

“It’s just watching shit.” Tubbo gasps, the knife cutting into his throat. “What is there to practice?”

Sam lets the knife drop from Tubbo’s throat, the teen almost collapsing in relief. Suddenly, a burning feeling enters his side, and a scream rips from Tubbo’s throat. Blood blossoms from under his shirt, and Sam slams his head into the wall.

And all goes black.

\---

**_The_Eret joined the server_ ** **_  
_ ** **The_Eret:** help   
****_The_Eret has died from blood loss_

\---

“Eret!” Dream shouts, pushing through the crowds at spawn. The whole server had shown up, everyone armed with healing potions. “Eret how are you?”

“It hurts.”

“We thought you died when the watchers came.” Sapnap said, holding out his hand towards Eret.

“I nearly did.”

“You’re lucky you got here when you did.” Xisuma says. “I’m Xisuma, the admin here. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“What happened? One moment you were with us and the next…” George shakes his head, concern in his face. “What did they do to you?”

“I don’t know.” Eret looks to the ground, hugging his arms around himself. “I don’t remember.”

“Tubbo was like that.” Tommy says, looking quizzically at Eret. The world pauses, as though silenced by the revelation. Neither Tommy nor Grian had said anything to the group about what had happened to them, both tearing up at the mention of Tubbo. “When we escaped to Dream’s SMP. He didn’t remember anything.”

“Where is he?” Eret asks, his head tilted. “Is he alright now?”

“An eagle flew off with him.” Tommy’s eyes go dark, anger and frustration in them. “He’s dead. Worse than dead. Deader than dead.”

“How could you say that?” Nikki asks angrily. “He’s your friend!”

“I’d rather him be dead than get his wing torn off again, or his arms! I’d rather see him dead than find out he’s been tortured until he’s broken and working for them  _ again! _ ” Tommy screams, his wings puffing out aggressively. “Would I rather be the person captured? Yes! Yes I would. But he’s gone and I hope he’s dead so that he isn’t in pain anymore. You. Know.  _ Nothing. _ ”

“Tommy-” Wilbur starts, reaching out to the teenager, who tears away from him, as though his hand was on fire. Tommy aggressively wipes tears from his eyes, taking off into the air.

“I’m sorry.” Eret says, watching Tommy fly off.

“You didn’t do anything.” Dream says, his hand on Eret’s shoulder. “Let's get you settled into a room, okay?”

\---

“Eret?” Tubbo asks quietly, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. “Eret, is that you?”

“Eret isn’t here anymore. He’s going to collect some traitors.” Sam smiles, his teeth glinting in the pale light. “You’re stuck with me now. We’re going to have some fun until he calls me, kiddo.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Tubbo asks, swallowing down his fear. Sam smiles, a cheshire cat.

“Oh of course he is going to be alright.” Sam steps closer to Tubbo, patting him on top of his head. “You however? Not so much.”

\---

Grian sits on an anvil, looking out of the jungle. Iskall’s tree is finished now, and he didn’t even get to celebrate with Iskall. What a good friend he is.

It’s not his fault, he was kidnapped. Grian knows this, yet somehow he cant seem to make himself fully understand it. He watches as people fly around the jungle, some in pairs or groups, some by themselves. They can see him, he can tell from the way some hesitate in the air. A large group flies past, reaching high speeds with their elytras. Two people pause, breaking off from the group and flying over to Grian. Iskall and Mumbo.

“Hey Gri.” Mumbo says, waving at him as he tries to land, albiet clumsily. “How are you doing today? Up for talking?”

“Bro,” Iskall rolls their eyes. “How would he be able to tell us if he’s up for talking if he isn’t.”

“I was just asking! He could shake his head!”

“It’s alright.” Grian’s voice is quiet, rough. It hurts to talk, almost. “I need to talk at some point.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything.” Mumbo says automatically, and Iskall elbows him in the chest. “Owch! What was that for.”

“That is the exact wrong thing to say. Gri needs to tell  _ someone _ .” Iskall rolls their eyes. “Or he’ll never get better.”

“What were you two up to before?” Grian asks quietly, and Iskall smiles at him, their face lighting up excitedly. Mumbo groans slightly, rolling his eyes.

“We’re going to build some new bases, there’s a community popping up in the savanna behind Keralis’, everyones gotta have a base there so we can all have parties there!”

“They’ve been going on about this for  _ hours _ , Grian.” Mumbo complains, leaning over. “I’m so tired of talk about parties.”

“I’d like to go to a party.” Grian admits, smiling nervously. “It’d be a nice distraction.”

“Yeah,” Iskall smiles, looking sadly past Grian, “I would be.”

\---

Tubbo struggles to stay standing, swaying dangerously from side to side. Blood flows from open wounds, staining white bandages red. He longs to sit, to kneel, to lie down. But he can’t. Sam will be mad if he does, and Tubbo can’t upset Sam. He has to follow orders, to prove that he’s good enough to become a watcher.

Blood mixes with tears. If Tubbo were to wipe his eyes, it would look like he was crying blood.


End file.
